


Style

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29742045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The belts are very important.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anonymous





	Style

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magicgenetek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicgenetek/gifts).



> [Prompt:](https://rthstewart.dreamwidth.org/166704.html?thread=8844336) final fantasy, any, so why DO they all dress with 800 zippers and belts (nomura era) or infinite paisley scarves (amano era)?
> 
>  **Prompter, please feel free to reject the gift for any reason!** I will deanon in due course.

“Wouldn’t it make more sense to carry a bag? It must really get on your nerves, all those bottles clinking about –”

“Whatever,” said Squall, laboriously extracting the fifth hi-potion from somewhere around the vicinity of his knee.


End file.
